Por un poquito de atención
by katherine-saotome-tendo
Summary: El comienzo de una vida juntos es algo nuevo para cualquiera. Kagome siente la necesidad de pedirle un poquito de atención a su novio ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias? One-shot basado como continuación del final del manga. IxK


_Hola a todos y todas…estoy aquí con mi quinta entrega pero la primera que escribo sobre Inuyasha…no había escrito un fic sobre esta serie por que estaba esperando el final del manga para saber como quedaría…un final que me gustó mucho pero que pienso ponerle el toque que le faltó…jejeje…_

_Ahora, sin mucho más que decir…espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo…_

_Un especial saludo a las lectoras que me acompañan en cada capítulo de mis otras historias…muchas gracias por todo…arigato (autora hace una reverencia)_

Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen únicamente a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi

­-**blablabla- **comentarios

_**-blablabla- **_pensamientos

**Por un poquito de atención**

"**El fin solo es un nuevo comienzo"**

**-Inuyasha…eres un…un…eres un…-**gruñó con fiereza una jovencita de cabellos azabache que caminaba rápidamente por el bosque con los puños muy apretados y el ceño completamente fruncido- **eres un idiota-**

Se detuvo en seco y suspiró pesadamente para luego llevarse la mano a la frente y volver a suspirar con frustración.

-_**¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible?- **_caviló triste levantando la mirada para observar el nocturno cielo que la rodeaba. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a los pies del gran árbol sagrado.

**Al mediodía de ese mismo día**

**-Sango ¿Quieres que te ayude con los deberes de la casa?- **preguntó amablemente inspeccionando su alrededor y luego fijar la mirada en su amiga, quien tendía ropa.

-**Kagome…bueno...ya estoy terminando- **contestó sonriente mientras extendía unas prendas el tendedero- **demo ¿Podrías cuidar a mi pequeño un segundo?- **preguntó observando al pequeño bebe que tenía en su espalda, el cual estaba profundamente dormido- **me esta doliendo un poco la espalda-**

**-claro- **dijo emocionada para inmediatamente tomar el niño entre sus brazos mientras lo miraba con dulzura- **es tan lindo y tan pequeño…es muy hermoso- **musitó observándolo dormir plácidamente.

La joven madre sonrió al ver como su mejor amiga era tan cariñosa y supuso que ella también sería una buena madre- **Kagome…-**la llamó haciendo que la joven miko prestara su atención a ese llamado-**¿No has pensando en tener una familia con Inuyasha?- **preguntó con tranquilidad ocasionándole un severo sonrojo a la muchacha.

-**de…demo…¿Qué cosas dices? Yo…yo…no estoy lista para tener bebes- **tartamudeó completamente roja mirando a los lados nerviosa- **además…Inuyasha no ha comentado nada sobre eso- **añadió en voz baja observando el suelo delante de ella.

Sango rió por aquel ataque de nervios- **sabes que Inuyasha no es un profesional cuando se trata de hablar…-**siguió con su trabajo de tender ropa- **ya han pasado tres meses desde que volviste y te aseguro que Inuyasha es el más interesado por el asunto-**

**-¿Tú crees?- **preguntó intrigada por aquella confesión ¿Sería posible que Inuyasha pensara sobre tener una familia con ella? La idea la hizo sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba.

-**por supuesto- **confirmó segura- **además…teniendo como compañero de trabajo a Miroku-sama estoy segura que más de una vez ese tema se habrá presentado entre ellos- **agregó burlona imaginándose a su esposo siendo golpeado por un nervioso hanyou incómodo por la situación.

Ambas chicas rieron divertidas para luego seguir con sus labores.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del Japón antiguo.

-**Sal de allí espíritu del mal…- **sacó un pergamino de su traje y lo colocó en la puerta del enorme templo.

Los aldeanos se encontraban tras del monje muy preocupados- **Su excelencia ¿Está seguro que eso funcionará?- **preguntó el patriarca de la aldea- **hemos tenido muchos problemas con ese demonio…es muy poderoso- **añadió angustiado observando al tranquilo hombre delante de él.

-**no se preocupe señor…tengo todo bajo control- **aseguró el muchacho abriendo los ojos- **ese demonio es algo fuerte así que tendré que aumentar el pago…que sean diez barriles de arroz- **indicó con voz gruesa.

-**pe…pero…su excelencia ¿No cree que el precio es algo alto?- **preguntó nuevamente el aldeano con una gota estilo anime rodando por su frente.

Miroku carraspeó- **pues…si lo consideran así entonces creo que será mejor que me vaya…que tengan suerte con ese demonio- **comentó serio tomando sus cosas y comenzando a alejarse de allí.

-**¡ESPERE! Esta…bien…pagaremos lo que usted pida pero por favor ayúdenos con ese monstruo- **rogó el señor tragando duro y mandando a sus hombre s buscar los barriles de arroz pedido por el peli-negro.

El joven sonrió descaradamente y sin decir nada continuó con el rezo- **¡Sal de ahí demonio del infierno!- **exclamó y de pronto de las puertas surgió una enorme rata, los aldeanos se alejaron del lugar asustado mientras que Miroku seguía en el mismo sitio sin mostrar miedo alguno- **¡Inuyasha! Es tu turno- **

Inmediatamente entre la muchedumbre apareció el joven de cabello plateados con su espada en el hombro observando con aburrimiento la escena, resopló fastidiado.

­-**¡TOMA ESTO!- **cortó por la mitad a la rata gigante y volviendo a resoplar se giró con el mismo entusiasmo con el cual atacó y se alejó de la escena.

Al los minutos, los aldeanos agradecidos le dieron el pago acordado al alegre monje y al aburrido hanyou observando de soslayo a su amigo.

-**¿era necesario que también te trajeras esos caballos y esa carreta?- **preguntó irónico con sus manos dentro de su haori caminando al lado de la carreta donde iba montando el monje- **tampoco comprendo de donde sacaste ese montón de ropa y cajas- **agregó observando el enorme equipaje que llevaba.

-**es solo un pequeño pago extra querido amigo…tengo una familia que sustentar- **alegó fingiendo seriedad.

-**¡keh! Esa excusa ya esta muy usada…eres solo un monje charlatán- **sentenció arrogante desviando el rostro hacía el lado contrario

-**Por cierto Inuyasha ¿Ya hablaste con la señorita Kagome?-**preguntó curioso bajando la mirada para observar al muchacho- **¿Le has comentado algo?-**

**-deja de ser tan entrometido…eso no te incumbe- **contestó con petulancia sin dirigirle la mirada algo sonrojado.

-**no le has comentado nada- **intuyó suspirando resignado- **¿Quieres que lo haga yo?-**

-**te atreves y te aseguro que Sango se va a quedar viuda ¿entendiste?- **gruñó tronándose los dedos de las manos y observándolo con fiereza.

Unos días atrás después de tanta insistencia, Miroku había convencido a Inuyasha para que hablara con Kagome respecto a pedirle matrimonio y casarse por las leyes de los humanos en esa época. La cuestión era que Inuyasha no conseguía las palabras ni el momento adecuado para decírselo por no decir que siempre se le olvidaba el tema.

La cosa era que el hanyou por lo fastidioso y terco que estaba el monje ese día, aceptó hablar sobre el tema con la única intención de callar a su joven y vivaz compañero.

-**esta bien…tranquilo…solo era una sugerencia- **

Pasada una hora, ambos chicos llegaron a la aldea de Kaede con la gran carga. Sango que ya había terminando de hacer sus deberes en el hogar, se encontraba con sus tres hijos acompañada con Kagome sentadas bajo un árbol que daba vista a toda la aldea.

-**Miren…es papá- **mencionó emocionada una de las gemelas señalando a donde estaban llegando los dos muchachos.

-**es cierto…es papá- **dijo la otra gemela alegre y saltando con emoción- **vamos a saludarlo- **sugirió para irse corriendo seguida por su hermana que la siguió inmediatamente.

-**tengan cuidado...no se vayan a caer- **les dijo Sango en voz alta observando como las dos pequeñas se alejaban rápidamente- **esas niñas…son igual que su padre de inquietas- **en tono cansado y una sonrisa agotada.

La chica de cabellos azabache rió divertida- **El monje Miroku trae muchas cosas ¿habrán derrotado a muchos demonios?- **un poco sorprendida por el gran cargamento que en ese momento era descargado por los hombres de allí.

-**Seguramente chantajeó a los pobre aldeanos…es un embaucador de lo peor- **objetó de forma reprobatoria observando de soslayo a su esposo que en ese momento era recibido por sus dos hijas que se lanzaban sobre él muy animadas- **ese monje mentiroso nunca cambiará- **

-**mentiroso y charlatán…de todas formas te enamoraste de él- **mencionó Kagome divertida.

-**yo aún me pregunto como fue que me enamoré de ese monje charlatán- **confesó fingiendo frustración haciendo reír a su amiga, segundos después ella imitó esa acción- **vamos a ver que hicieron esos dos- **

**-Ikimasho****-**

Mientras que los hombres con la ayuda de Inuyasha vaciaban la carreta, las niñas observaban con curiosidad lo que descargaban.

-**Esta vez si que se lucieron- **comentó Sango apareciendo detrás de los dos- **¿Cómo hiciste para engañar a los pobre aldeanos?-**

**-Mujer ¿Pero que cosas dices? Yo solo hacía mi trabajo- **protestó ofendido- **yo me esfuerzo para traer comida a la mesa- **añadió dramático.

Sango se golpeó la frente con la mano negando por la forma tan falsa en que se comportaba, Kagome rió de forma poco natural con una gotita estilo anime rodando por su frente mientras que Inuyasha nuevamente metiendo las manos dentro de su haori veía al monje de forma desaprobatoria.

-**¡ya llegaron! Sean bienvenidos chicos- **saludó Kaede saliendo de su aldea con una sonrisa, detrás de ella apareció Rin con un hermoso Kimono de color naranja claro.

-**Pero que hermoso Kimono Rin ¿Te lo trajo Sesshomaru?- **preguntó la miko del futuro acercándose a la niña e inclinándose para quedar a su altura.

Ella asintió emocionada**-hai****...el señor Sesshomaru me lo trajo esta mañana- **respondió mirándose así misma- **esta muy bonito ¿ne?-**

**-hai…esta precioso…- **se irguió y colocó las manos a cada lado de su cintura- **ojala cierta personita fuera así de atento como él ¿verdad Rin?- **comentó en voz alta observando de soslayo al hanyou que en ese momento lanzaba un gran bostezo y se rascaba la nariz.

La niña observó también al mitad bestia y luego miró a la joven de cabellos negros- **oye Kagome-chan ¿Inuyasha no te regala nada?- **

-**Iie…solo se preocupa de destruir demonios…- **contestó a la vez que negaba con la cabeza de forma resignada- **él no se preocupa por nada más…solo de su tessaiga-**

-**¡Eso no es verdad!- **espetó Inuyasha ofendido desde donde estaba- **por supuesto que me preocupo por ti y por lo demás- **añadió infantil y un poco enojado por la poca atención que le estaba prestando la muchacha ya que estaba hablando muy risueña con la pequeña niña- **será boba- **gruñó entre dientes con una pequeña vena palpitando en su sien.

-**Es verdad…Inuyasha es un descuidado en ese aspecto- **le susurró Sango a Miroku quien se encontraba a su lado. La pequeña vena que palpitaba en la sien del hanyou aumentó de tamaño al escuchar ese comentario.

**-soo desuka****…la señorita Kagome debe sentirse muy frustrada por esa falta de atención de Inuyasha- **comentó en un murmullo sabiendo muy bien que el joven mitad demonio ya estaba temblando de la rabia.

-**PAR DE IDIOTAS…DEJEN DE HABLAR TANTAS TONTERIAS- **reclamó casi en grito y al ver como ellos no le prestaban atención a sus protestas y seguían con sus cuchicheos volteó el rostro maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Después de arreglar el gran cargamento traído por Miroku, todos entraron en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. El monje se sentó juntó a Sango mimando y diciéndole cosas linda al más pequeño de la familia que estaba despierto y muy risueño con su padre en los brazos de su madre.

Kagome estaba sentada junto a Inuyasha viendo con una gran sonrisa lo bien que se llevaban sus amigos como familia e ignorando completamente al hanyou que estaba al borde de enloquecer ya que las gemelas estaban sobre él jugando con sus orejas y su cabello.

-**Kagome…quítame a estas niñas de encima- **rogó sin moverse de su sitio con las manos metidas en su haori aguantando a las dos diablillas.

La joven miko miró al muchacho con curiosidad- **pero si se ven tan tiernos así- **respondió divertida recibiendo una puñalada visual de parte de él.

-**niñas…no molesten al Tío Inuyasha…esta algo gruñón hoy- **pidió Miroku con una media sonrisa, pero al ver como las dos chiquillas no le prestaban mucha atención al estar muy concentradas en sacar de quicio a Inuyasha, continuó con sus mimos hacía su pequeño.

-**Kagome-chan ¿Qué crees que hice hoy?- **dijo Shippo apareciendo por la puerta muy animado- **derrote a un demonio yo solo…era un demonio muy grande y logré derrotarlo yo solito- **contó muy orgulloso.

-**me parece muy bien…felicitaciones- **comentó Kagome recibiendo en sus brazos al pequeño Kitsune que se dejó acariciar por la jovencita.

-**has mejorado muchísimo Shippo-chan…estoy muy feliz por ti- **confesó Sango que quitó la gran sonrisa que tenía al sentir como una traviesa mano paseaba por una parte de su anatomía sin permiso- **quite la mano de allí o sino tendrá problemas su excelencia- **dijo entre dientes y observando con frialdad al monje que sintió como se le helaba la sangre y alzó las manos en señal de paz.

-**¡je! ¿Estás seguro que el demonio no te dio una paliza a ti Shippo?- **preguntó Inuyasha de forma burlona mientras que una de las niñas se colgaba de su cuello.

-**por supuesto que no…yo solito derroté a ese demonio…me estoy volviendo muy fuerte- **exclamó con el ceño fruncido y luego cambió ese gesto a uno burlón- **en cambio tú solo has servido como juguete para niños- **

**¿QUÉ DIJISTE ENANO?- **se puso de pie con ambas pequeñas sobre él- **¿Quieres que te de una paliza por estar de hablador niño rata?- **

-**I-nu-ya-sha- **deletreó Kagome sin levantar la voz asustando al pobre muchacho que cerró la boca de inmediato- **Osuwari- **dijo estampando a Inuyasha en el suelo y las gemelas cayeron sobre él como si fuera un colchón muy divertidas.

-**otra vez…otra vez- **dijo una de las niñas saltando muy contenta sobre él sin percatarse como murmuraba y maldecía por lo bajo.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por ese día, el cielo estaba comenzando a adornarse por franjas anaranjadas y rojas que poco a poco se iban oscureciendo.

**-kirei desu- **mencionó Kagome observando con devoción el hermoso cielo con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, las cuales estaban flexionadas y pegadas a su pecho- **¿No lo crees así Inuyasha?-**

**-Keh…no se que le ves de bonito al cielo…esta como siempre- **expresó sin ninguna cortesía haciendo que la muchacha frunciera el ceño.

-**sinceramente eres un bobo…no se para que me molesto- **espetó indignada poniéndose de pie rápidamente- **como detesto que seas así- **

**-¿Qué hice ahora?- **preguntó desconcertado sin comprender aquella reacción de parte de ella.

-**¿Qué que hiciste ahora? Será mejor preguntar ¿Qué no hiciste?- **aseveró enojada enfrentándolo con la mirada, cruzó los brazos y continuó seria- **pensé que venir aquí cambiarían las cosas…pero sigues siendo el mismo insensible…no entiendo como alguien tan frío como Sesshomaru sea tan atento con Rin y tú ni siquiera seas capaz de decirme que estoy bonita o algún halago- **

-**Keh…no creo que sea necesario decirte esas tonterías…tú sabes muy bien que eres bonita- **debatió con tranquilidad seguro que eso la calmaría.

**-pero nada te cuesta ser romántico…aunque sea un poquito…fíjate en Miroku…él será un mentiroso charlatán pero siempre le trae regalos muy bonitos a Sango- **dijo infantil, se acercó al joven mirándolo desafiante- **se que vine aquí por mi propia cuenta y que somos novios pero de todas maneras una mujer se merece un poco de atención-**

**-¿atención? ¿No crees que estas exagerando? Vamos Kagome…tú tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí y si necesitas algo sabes que puedo conseguirlo- **aclaró algo asustado intentando calmar a su enojada novia.

**-LO QUE NECESITO NO SE PIDE IDIOTA- **gritó haciendo que Inuyasha terminara detrás de una gran roca que había cerca de allí temblando como un niño pequeño- **eres un total insensato…no sabes para nada lo que siente una chica que espera que su chico le regale algo- **juntó las manos en su pecho y dramática continuó- **es algo muy hermoso que el novio le regale o le diga algo bonito a su chica de vez en cuando-**

**-¿no se por que dice tantas tonterías? ¿Acaso no le basta mi amor por ella?- **musitó para sí mismo algo fastidiado- **las rabietas de las mujeres dan mucho miedo-**

-**¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- **preguntó Kagome en un grito ocasionando un gran respingo de parte del hanyou que se escondió más detrás de la gran piedra- **No puede ser…mejor me voy de aquí- **murmuró furiosa dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de aquella acción- **¡matte! Kagome ¡matte!- **la chica hizo caso omiso a sus llamados caminando más rápido- **Maldita sea…KAGOME ¿A DONDE VAS?- **exigió alterado corriendo para alcanzarla.

-**Voy a algún lugar en donde no estés tú- **espetó casi en grito sin detener su rápida caminata apretando los puños con fuerza.

-**¿Quieres detenerte y hablar como la mujer madura que eres?- **mencionó entre burlón y suplicante haciendo que ella se detuviera, sonrió antes este hecho, pero, la sonrisa no le duró mucho.

-**¡OSUWARI!**-

Terminó en el piso tragando tierra y la joven de cabellos negros murmurando cosas por lo bajo siguió con su camino abandonado al hanyou que maldecía internamente.

La tarde cayó y la noche hizo su gran aparición, el Sengoku era adornado por un cielo completamente decorado con las hermosas estrellas que protagonizaban el espectáculo.

-**¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir eso Inuyasha?!- **le reclamó Sango mientras que le servía la cena a las gemelas- **Entiendo completamente a la pobre de Kagome…eres un total insensato- **añadió observándolo de manera desaprobatoria.

-**¡Je! No me estés regañando…Kagome exageró en esa forma de actuar…no entiendo para que quiere regalos y halagos…no lo veo necesario- **se defendió altanero acostado dándole la espalda a los demás.

No entendía para nada ese tipo de comportamiento, sabía muy bien que él no era del todo romántico y que tampoco tenía tacto con las palabras pero así era él y así ella debía quererlo. Era más que obvio que la amaba con locura ¿Acaso a ella no le bastaba ese sentimiento? ¿Para que demostrarlo si a simple vista se ve? Esa era una conducta que jamás entendería.

-**Tal vez tú no lo veas necesario pero para las mujeres es algo muy importante…- **mencionó miroku con total seriedad- **fíjate en mí…cada vez que le traigo un regalo a mi Sango…tengo una noche muy movidita así que…-**no terminó de hablar ya que un tazón le pegó justamente en medio de la cara cortesía de su enojada y sonrojada esposa.

**-Deje de hablar de más…los regalos y halagos no son para ese propósito monje pervertido- **objetó su esposa asesinándolo con la mirada y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, a los segundos una de las niñas le jaló la manga del kimono- **¿Doshita no?- **

**-okaasan ¿Qué hacen otousan y tú cuando él te regala algo?- **preguntó inocente con la curiosidad al máximo. Las mejillas de Sango enrojecieron más y levantó la mirada algo consternada y se percató que Inuyasha la observaba de reojo esperando la respuesta.

Volvió a mirar a la inocente niña y respirando profundo le dedicó una linda sonrisa- **ya te voy a contestar a tu pregunta…espera un momento- **dejó al niño en el suelo, sobre una manta y se levantó con total tranquilidad, tomó a su esposo por la oreja y arrastrándolo lo sacó de la aldea siendo observados por las curiosas niñas y el desconcertado y algo asustado Inuyasha.

A los segundos se escuchó un fuerte manotazo y luego un quejido. Por la cabeza de Inuyasha rodó una enorme gota estilo anime.

Al instante apareció nuevamente Sango sacudiéndose las manos sonriendo orgullosa y como si nada hubiera pasado se sentó a donde estaba anteriormente tomando al pequeño entre sus manos- **lo sabrás cuando seas grande- **le respondió a la niña con una gran sonrisa.

Inuyasha volteó a la puerta observando a Miroku como entraba con un gesto de dolor con una mano en la mejilla derecha.

-**por cierto Inuyasha ¿Sabes a donde se metió Kagome? Es un poco tarde como para que ande sola por allí- **expresó la joven madre meciendo a su hijo entre sus brazos y observando algo preocupada al hanyou que al momento de escuchar el comentario movió las orejas en forma de alerta.

-**Sango tiene razón…la señorita Kagome no puede andar sola por ahí a estas horas- **confirmó frotándose su adolorida mejilla- **deberías de ir a buscarla- **

Sin decir nada, se levantó del suelo y salió de al aldea dejando atrás a los sonrientes esposos complacidos por aquella acción. Miró a su alrededor y cerró los ojos olfateando el ambiente para conseguir el olor de su novia que por lo visto no andaba muy lejos de allí.

-**por allá esta- **dijo mirando a su derecha e inmediatamente comenzó a correr en esa dirección- _**no entendí muy bien lo que quisieron decir Sango y Miroku pero no puedo dejar las cosas así…tengo que disculparme con ella-**_

Por otra parte, Kagome estaba sentada al pie del gran árbol sagrado con la cara oculta entre sus piernas flexionadas y con los brazos como almohada. Estaba enojada, triste y decepcionada.

Tal vez Inuyasha tenía razón y estaba exagerando, pero, él debía entender que para ella, que él le demostrara más a menudo que sentía algo especial le era muy indispensable para sentirse segura y amada.

En esos tres meses que ella llevaba viviendo en el Sengoku solo se habían besado en tres ocasiones y fue por que ella tomó la iniciativa, le costaba un montón hacerlo reaccionar y que le dijera algo bonito…bueno, eso le costaba mucho más.

En parte, agradecía que Inuyasha fuera realmente lento y despistado cuando se trataba de relacionarse con una mujer, temía que al juntarse con Miroku le trajera consecuencias no muy agradables, pero, Inuyasha no es de esos que les guste estar coqueteando.

Sin embargo, con ella cambiaban las cosas, él podía ser más osado con ella ya que era su novia, su compañera, su mujer. El problema era, que el muy tonto no se daba cuenta que ella quería pasar a otro nivel, quería convertirse en su mujer verdaderamente.

Sintió las mejillas arder al imaginarse a su novio más osado y sensual, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar que en una de esas noches ellos podían…abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente intentado alejar esos pensamientos nada santos de su cabeza.

-_**pervertida…pervertida…eres una completa y total pervertida- **_se regañó aún sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza.

Tenía que admitirlo, ella era la pervertida de la historia, estaba tan necesitada de él que al ver como Sango y Miroku se comportaban tan cariñosos como la familia que eran, ella le entraban unas ganas terribles de pedirle a Inuyasha que la hiciera suya y formaran una familia, pero inmediatamente le entraba un miedo terrible.

Tal vez en la época antigua las mujeres de edad temprana ya podían tener su familia, pero a ella le enseñaron que para sus 17 años recién cumplidos era muy prematuro pensar en esa posibilidad, aún así, quería estar con él, tal vez no para formar una familia todavía, pero quería en verdad que Inuyasha la quisiera como ella lo necesitaba.

A pocos metros de allí, Inuyasha estaba sentado en las altas ramas de un árbol, pensando y analizando lo sucedido en ese día. Cuando estaba por llegar a su destino decidió parar y pensar como disculparse con ella. Se posicionó en ese árbol para pensar claramente y a la vez estar pendiente de Kagome por si algún demonio atacaba.

Se encontraba claramente confundido ¿Por qué a Kagome le entraban esas ganas locas de que él le demostrara su cariño? Recordó lo dicho por Miroku antes de que Sango lo sacara de la aldea y lo abofeteara con fuerza.

"**Tal vez tú no lo veas necesario pero para las mujeres es algo muy importante"**

Es cierto, él no lo consideraba necesario, pero, no se había puesto a pensar en lo que Kagome sentía o pensaba. Para él, el tan solo estar allí con la persona que más amaba, en ese caso Kagome, le era más que suficiente, pero, quizás para las chicas no le era suficiente ¿Qué podía hacer él para satisfacer a su exigente mujer?

Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos pensando y buscando una posible solución al problema. En ese momento le llegó una conversación que había tenido con Miroku hacía unas semanas atrás después de regresar de otra de las estafas del monje.

_**Flash back**_

_**-**_**¿Qué intentas decir con eso?- **preguntó confundido observando al monje a su lado, el cual jalaba una enorme carreta llena de cosas valiosas- **¿Por qué dices que Kagome y yo tenemos pasar al siguiente nivel? No entiendo nada-**

El joven de cabellos negros suspiró con resignación un poco frustrado por el poco entendimiento de parte de su compañero de trabajo- **Por lo que veo…la señorita Kagome y tú no han tenido nada de intimidad- **

-**¿In…ti…mi…dad?- **repitió torpemente un poco sonrojado intentado no pensar de más- **¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso?- **

**-por favor Inuyasha…se muy bien que me entendiste- **mencionó algo molesto por la ingenuidad mostrada por el hanyou- **haber ¿Ya se han besado?- **interrogó con aburrimiento.

Las mejillas del medio demonio se tiñeron de un carmín intenso por la pregunta- **¿Pretendes que conteste?- **espetó enojado- **no seas tan entrometido- **bufó desviando el rostro hacía el lado contrario.

-**ya veo…así que es un no rotundo-** percibió lanzando un sonoro suspiro.

-**YO NO DIJE NADA- **se apresuró a decir encarando más sonrojado a su compañero de viaje.

-**no era necesario que contestaras…conociéndote…la señorita Kagome debe estar desesperada- **comentó tranquilamente mientras que el joven hanyou aguantaba las ganas de ahorcarlo- **escúchame bien Inuyasha…las mujeres hay que tomarlas por sorpresa…esas cosas les agrada…debes mostrar que eres un hombre echo y derecho- **explicó orgulloso observando como el joven colocaba gesto pensativo.

-**Pero ¿Y si ella se molesta? No creas que esos malditos conjuros no duelen- **confesó levemente irritado tomando el collar de cuencas con su mano derecha- **Kagome no es una chica muy fácil de entender…no quiero morir gracias a estos conjuros-**

**-pero ¿y si ella esta esperando a que tú reacciones?- **preguntó el monje con tono inquisitivo- **ahora ustedes están en una etapa más alta…ya no son simples amigos…ahora son una pareja…novios como dicen en el lugar donde ella creció…tienes que demostrarle que la quieres…como yo se lo demuestro a mi Sangito- **colocando cara de pervertido.

-**eres un pervertido de lo peor…si te escucha Sango te mataría lentamente- **espetó él algo incómodo.

-**por eso…es mejor nunca decírselo- **mencionó Miroku con una gran sonrisa recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de Inuyasha.

_**Fin del flash back **_

Abrió los ojos y miró las estrellas con una expresión neutra y a los segundos…

-**demonios…no entiendo nada de estas cosas- **gruñó frustrado restregándose las manos en la cabeza con fuerza. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro descargando la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo.

Prefería mil veces derrotar a los demonios que estar pensando cosas que para él era algo inexplicable como eran las relaciones de pareja ¿Qué podía hacer para que Kagome entendiera sus sentimientos? Nuevamente a su cabeza le llegó un suceso que había pasado entre ellos unos días atrás.

_**Flash back**_

**-Inuyasha…Inuyasha ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- **interrogó suavemente haciendo que él abriera los ojos lentamente ya que estaba acostado boca arriba con los brazos como almohada.

**-¿Qué sucede?- **con un tono adormilado restregándose los ojos- **¿Paso algo malo?- **algo desubicado por el fuerte sonrojo que invadía el rostro de su acompañante.

-**bueno…verás…yo quería preguntarte…etto…-**balbuceó jugando con sus pulgares y la vista fija en el suelo- **¿Tú me quieres?- **preguntó observándolo con timidez.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte carmín al escuchar la pregunta- **de…demo ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- **respondió nervioso intentado evitar contestar la pregunta ya que debido a su falta de experiencia al tener que hablar no sabía como responder a ese interrogante.

-**yo simplemente quiero saberlo...nunca me lo has dicho- **alegó ella sonriendo tímidamente algo impaciente- **quisiera escucharlo de tus propios labios- **

Inuyasha se sentó rápidamente y rascándose la nuca intentaba ignorar la curiosa mirada que le daba su ansiosa compañera.

Kagome frunció el ceño y se levantó de sopetón llamando la atención del joven- **¿A dónde vas?- **preguntó confundido por ese cambio de actitud pero agradecido por querer olvidar el tema.

-**olvídalo…veo que es muy pronto para ti decir algo así- **exclamó seria para luego girarse he irse caminando lentamente dejando en un mar de pensamientos al muchacho que puso un gesto de total desconcierto.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Era obvio que en ese momento lo que más ansiaba Kagome era que él le dijera que la quería ¿Por qué?

Se puso a analizar y se percató que nunca le había dicho tal cosa, ella lo había echo un par de veces, pero debido a su forma de ser tan orgullosa se retractaba como temiendo haber cometido una equivocación.

Frunció los labios por lo confundido que estaba ¿Acaso Kagome lo que quería era atención? ¿Qué el le demostrara con hechos sus sentimientos? Otro recuerdo llegó a su mente, donde Kaede le explicaba unas cosas sobre el amor.

_**Flash back**_

**-Inuyasha ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no seas tan brusco con Kagome?- **le regañó de forma suave mientras limpiaba su pequeño huerto quitando las hojas muertas y escombros del lugar- **ella vino aquí por ti…no deberías ser tan grosero- **desviando la mirada al muchacho que estaba sentado en la cerca con las manos metida en su traje rojo.

El joven solo se limitó a resoplar con enojo.

-**Muchacho terco…a veces las cosas no se dicen…solo se hacen- **expresó de forma neutral sin dejar su trabajo poniendo a pensar al hanyou que si le prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Entonces ¿eso era? Demostrarle a Kagome con hechos que él la amaba con locura, ella quería que él la amara para estar segura de sí misma.

Se puso de pie y se lanzó al suelo dispuesto a cambiar todo lo que habían vivido juntos a algo mejor.

La miko del futuro observaba con tristeza el enorme árbol donde una vez conoció al joven que conquistó su corazón y le trajo muchos dolores de cabeza.

_**-Tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado…tal vez Inuyasha aún no esta listo para dar ese paso…aunque yo tampoco lo estoy- **_

-**Kagome- **escuchó como la llamaba haciendo que ella diera un leve respingo por estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos. Se giró encontrándose con esos ojos dorados que a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver claramente.

La luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente como para que ambos se miraran perfectamente.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?- **preguntó ella desviando el rostro algo sonrojada por la intensa mirada que le dedicaba el medio demonio.

-**te estaba buscando…Sango y los demás están preocupados por ti- **comentó haciendo que la chica entristeciera la mirada- **y yo también estaba muy preocupado- **se percató como ella lo miró entre sorprendida y confundida.

Lo miró por unos segundos y luego se giró para seguir observando el gran árbol frente a ella- **gomen nee…es que aquí me siento cómoda para pensar…siento que estoy cerca de mi casa- **lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro pero debido a la gran audición del hanyou pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

-**¿Extrañas a tu familia verdad?- **preguntó algo preocupado acercándose lentamente a ella, la cual no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente en afirmación a esa pregunta- **¿Quieres volver a tu casa?- **tragó duro temiendo la posible respuesta.

Esta vez no recibió respuesta de parte de la joven así que se acercó lo suficiente hasta quedar justamente detrás de ella y colocó ambas manos en sus hombros sintiendo como dio un leve brinco por aquella acción.

**-yo…-**por fin la chica habló después de unos minutos de completo silencio- **yo…extraño a todos…a mi hermano…mi abuelo…a mi mamá…extraño a todos mis compañeros…extraño mi vida…-**sintió como el agarre en sus hombros se hizo un poco más fuerte, supuso que él no lo estaba tomando muy bien y se apresuró a continuar- **sin embargo…no quisiera irme…quiero estar aquí…contigo- **

Naturalmente no lo supo, pero, Inuyasha estaba sonriendo entre complacido y aliviado, le dolía un poco aquella falta que tenía ella, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerla sentir mejor y hacer que ese vacío que había en su corazón no fuera tan duro para ella.

La abrazó por el cuello tiernamente y colocó su barbilla sobre su cabeza- **Lamento todo esto Kagome…después de pensarlo mucho por fin entiendo lo que me quisiste decir- **ella se sorprendió por todo aquello que estaba pasando y fue abrir la boca para hablar pero él se le adelantó- **déjame hablar…quiero poder decirte todo lo que creo que necesitas-**

La chica asintió levemente y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente lo que el muchacho le iba a decir.

-**Yo…no soy bueno con las palabras…ni tampoco soy romántico ni atento…se que esperabas más de mí…yo…etto…lo que quiero decirte es que…bueno…- **comenzó a tartamudear muy nervioso y completamente sonrojado.

Kagome sonrió ante aquel intento de Inuyasha y se giró para quedar frente a frente a él haciendo que sus ojos café hicieran contacto visual con los dorados de él.

-**¿Qué intentas decirme?- **preguntó tiernamente con una media sonrisa ocasionando que el ataque de nervios de pobre chico aumentara considerablemente.

**-bue…bueno…yo…- **aclaró la garganta y se alejó de ella dándose la vuelta- **lo que intento decir es que…yo…yo…-**

Ella amplió más su sonrisa, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás pegándose completamente haciendo que se tensara completamente.

-**creo que estoy pidiéndote demasiado…-**susurró ocasionando que el severo nerviosismo del muchacho se esfumara abriendo paso a la confusión total.

**-no estas acostumbrado a este tipo de trato…además que no te pareces al monje Miroku…cosa que agradezco mucho- **escuchó como él reía levemente, ella también lo hizo y luego continuó- **tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos y tener…bueno…tener otro tipo de trato…supongo que me entiendes ¿ne?- **preguntó muy sonrojada sabiendo muy bien a que tipo de trato ella se refería.

Él asintió presuroso muy sonrojado sabiendo perfectamente de que estaba hablando la jovencita, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a decir lo que venía a decir y no importaba cuanto tardara, de que lo iba a decir, lo iba a decir.

-**Kagome yo…-**

**-no quiero que te sientas obligado a decir o hacer nada…yo puedo esperar- **le interrumpió de manera muy suave- **esas palabras son muy difíciles de decir…un "te quiero" es muy fuerte y un "te amo" es mucho más- **explicó con la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar, apretó más su agarre- **no quiero que lo digas por obligación…no quiero que lo digas por que quiero oírlo…quiero que lo hagas por que quieres hacerlo-**

**-yo…bueno…-** ¿Cómo es que le costaba tanto decirlo si ella podía pronunciarlo sin ninguna dificultad? Que molestia era eso, él podía derrotar al más fuerte de los demonios, podía enfrentar el mayor peligro existente, pero no podía decir dos palabras ¿Por qué le era tan difícil?

Apenas se dio cuenta de que la chica ya no estaba abrazándolo sino que estaba frente a él con una hermosa sonrisa.

-**se hace tarde…regresemos- **mencionó dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar- **¿Qué esperas? ¿Quieres que te lleve arrastrando?- **preguntó divertida al ver como el hanyou no se movía de donde estaba.

-_**vamos Inuyasha…dilo...dilo de una maldita vez- **_pensó dándose valor así mismo, respiró profundo y cuando fue a hablar levantó la mirada para encontrarse completamente solo en el lugar**- ¿A dónde se metió?-**

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su sien al verse abandonado por la chica, apretando los puños con fuerza y murmurando maldiciones se fue corriendo para alcanzar a la joven miko- **esa Kagome…es una insensata- **bufó saltando a la rama de un árbol buscándola con la mirada.

Se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba llegando a la aldea y de un ágil salto comenzó a correr hasta alcanzarla. Saltó quedando justamente frente a ella.

-**tardaste…vamos a cenar…tengo mucha hambre- **comentó con tranquilidad y una sonrisa caminando hasta pasar al lado de él- **¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no piensas cenar?- **preguntó curiosa al ver como el chico seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

-**eres un tonta- **gruñó en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara- **eres una pequeña insensata- **añadió con la voz más elevada.

Ella frunció el ceño por aquel comentario y colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su cintura- **¿Qué te pasa? ¿Después cuando yo soy la insensata?- **preguntó ofendida, luego cruzó los brazos esperando la respuesta- **No he hecho nada para que te molestes…no seas tan grosero- **

La poca paciencia de Inuyasha expiró ante lo dicho por la muchacha y furioso de giró para desafiarla con la mirada- **por un demonios…intento hablar contigo y lo único que haces es ignorarme…después andas diciendo que soy yo- **espetó desviando el rostro hacía un lado cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

-**¿Decirme algo? Pues que yo recuerdo comenzaste a balbucear incoherencias…bien…si quieres hablar…habla de una buena vez- **demandó con fiereza fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sango y Miroku estaban asomados en la entrada de la cabaña al tanto de la situación.

-**Miroku-sama ¿Cree que se vuelvan a pelear?-** preguntó en voz baja sin quitarle la vista a la pareja a unos pocos metros de ellos.

-**Lo más seguro es que sí…Inuyasha siempre anda metiendo la pata…es un idiota…espero que esta vez no lo sea- **respondió igual de interesado que su esposa.

Al ver como el chico no respondía, se acercó y lo jaló de la oreja para que la mirara a la cara- **estoy parada aquí esperando que hables- **mencionó seria.

-**¿Crees que después de esto te voy a decir algo? Estas loca- **espetó con un gesto de dolor que se incrementó cuando ella lo jaló más hacía adelante- **¿Quieres soltarme?-**

**-no lo haré- **contestó secamente- **querías mi atención…bueno…ya la tienes…así que habla de una maldita vez- **exigió entre dientes teniendo un combate de miradas con su novio que seguía quejándose de dolor.

Los dos testigos suspiraron con resignación al ver como la "pequeña discusión" no tenía otro rumbo que no fuera ver a Inuyasha tragando tierra gracias a los conjuros de una enojada Kagome.

Ya con el límite de la paciencia sobre pasado hace rato, Inuyasha se soltó de ella bruscamente y murmurando por lo bajo se giró y comenzó a alejarse- **Sinceramente…eres una niña malcriada que lo único que hace es quejarse- **farfulló arrogante mientras que seguía caminando haciendo gestos con las manos denotando exasperación.

-**eres un idiota- **masculló devolviéndole el insulto girándose para también alejarse del lugar, sin embargo, no se movió y segundos antes Inuyasha también se había detenido.

Ambos se daban la espalda murmurando cosas para si mismo con los brazos cruzados como un par de niños malcriados.

_**-¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese tonto? No tiene ningún derecho a estar diciéndome esas cosas…la que debería estar enojada soy yo por su falta de atención…es un baka de lo peor-**_

_**-Es una tonta…intento hablar con ella y lo único que hace es ignorarme…no se merece mi atención-**_

El cantar de los grillos y el sonido suave del viento era los protagonistas en la situación, ambos chicos seguían parados en donde estaban sin decir ni hacer nada.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y tomando aire se giraron a la vez.

-**yo…-**dijeron al unísono- **gomen nasai- **volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron mirándose y luego rieron divertidos.

-**Siento ser tan pesada en ciertas ocasiones…en verdad esto es algo nuevo para mi y no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas- **confesó la chica jugando con sus pulgares a la vez que caminaba lentamente hacía él- **a veces siento miedo de no ser correspondida y por eso es que me pongo con eso de pedir atención…discúlpame por ser tan hostigante-**

**-bueno lo de hostigante…creo que en verdad has estado algo fastidiosa últimamente- **se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que acababa de hacer y algo asustado miró a la chica, la cual había fruncido el ceño, se apresuró a tratar de corregirse- **bue…bueno…tienes razón…es algo nuevo para ambos y…bueno…no estamos acostumbrados a tratarnos diferentes a lo que éramos antes- **

**-si…tienes razón…creo que será mejor dejar el tema a un lado por ahora- **dijo cruzando los brazos y desviando el rostro un poco ofendida por el comentario anterior- **aun te falta mucho para que comprendas esas cosas-**

Él frunció el ceño levemente por aquella indirecta- **keh ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? ¿Qué soy muy lento para comprender las cosas?-**

Kagome alzó los hombros- **quizás- **respondió sin ningún miedo- **pero tranquilo…algún día lograrás hacerlo…espero seguir viva para ese entonces- **lo último lo dijo para sí misma.

Inuyasha con una sonrisa asesina la miraba mientras que una pequeña vena comenzaba a palpitar en su sien.

-**Keh…al menos estoy intentándolo- **

-**pues no pareciera…-**objetó la jovencita fulminándolo con la mirada- **hasta ahora te has comportado como siempre-**

**-¿Crees que es fácil complacerte? no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero eres alguien muy exigente- **exclamó intentado no alzar la voz pero le estaba costando mucho poder hacerlo- **eres muy quisquillosa-**

**-¿Quisquillosa? Al menos yo intento hacer algo por esta relación baka- **

-**pues no pareciera- **musitó haciendo que la furia de la muchacha sobre pasara el límite.

-**eres un imbécil- **gruñó para luego girarse y comenzar a caminar con la frente en alto.

-**¡Espera un segundo! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Esto no ha terminado- **gritó alterado pero la chica le hizo caso omiso a sus palabras- **¡ERES UNA TONTA! Lo único que intento decirte es que TE AMO y tú ni siquiera te esfuerzas por escucharme- **reclamó con furia sin percatarse en sus palabras.

Se giró con los brazos cruzados- **tú solo haces es reclamarme por todo…eres una chiquilla…no te imaginas lo mucho que me he esforzado para poder ser lo que tú quieres- **

Mientras él reclamaba sin pensar, Kagome estaba estática en el mismo lugar con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a más no poder. Al momento que escuchó esas palabras que más ansiaba su corazón se le detuvo por un instante, sintió como si el alma se le elevaba al cielo.

Desconcertada y obviamente algo desubicada, se giró lentamente para posar su sorprendida mirada en la espalda del muchacho que aún seguía muy concentrado en protestar en voz alta.

Sango y Miroku que se habían metido hacía unos minutos en la cabaña, al momento de escuchar lo dicho por el hanyou inmediatamente volvieron a pegarse como dos garrapatas a la puerta igual de sorprendidos que la muchacha.

-**¿Escucho lo mismo que yo oí su excelencia?- **preguntó la castaña conmocionada por lo que acababa de oír- **¿Inuyasha dijo lo que yo creo que oí?-**

**-Lo dijo…el muy testarudo lo dijo- **respondió el monje parpadeando rápidamente intentado captar la extraña situación.

Mientras que Inuyasha seguía hablando y hablando, Kagome estaba en una especie de trance observando con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al furioso chico delante de ella.

-_**¿Me dijo que me ama? ¿Inuyasha me dijo que me ama?- **_pensó tratando de digerir aquella que tanto había querido escuchar.

Sus ojos se humedecieron inconcientemente, lágrimas de felicidad rodaban velozmente por sus blancas mejillas.

-**Inuyasha- **

**-Siempre has sido una niña consentida que lo único que hace es reclamar y reclamar…le prestas más atención al enano de Shippo que a mí y cuando el diablillo ese dice algo soy yo el que paga los platos rotos-** seguía discutiendo en voz alta ignorando el llamado de la chica.

-**Inuyasha yo…-**

**-no entiendo como las mujeres son tan difíciles de entender…prefiero estar derrotando a miles de demonios que estar en medio de una sus conversaciones- **se giró y con los ojos cerrados siguió ensimismado en su pequeño sermón- **no se por que rayos me cuesta tanto decirte que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti pero que más da…tú no me prestas ni la más mínima atención-**

La poca paciencia de la chica se estaba agotando al ver como el muchacho no tenía intención de dejar de hablar solo- **Inuyasha ¿Quieres…-**

-**Keh…no se para que me molesto…tú solamente estas pendiente de cuidar a los niños de Sango que debo decir que ese par de gemelas son unas diablillas…si siguen tratándome como juguete voy a quedar calvo- **rió irónico sin darse cuenta que su novia ya estaba temblando de furia y lo asesinaba con la mirada- **soy el juguete viviente de ese par de niñas…pero no me quejo…solo pido un poco de atención de tu parte…yo…-**

**-¡INUYASHA!- **

-**¿QUÉ?- **

**-OSUWARI- **

El fin de su gran charla llegó cuando terminó con la cara incrustada en el suelo- **maldición- **gruñó desde el suelo, se sentó muy molesto- **¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora?- **protestó encontrándose con una dulce sonrisa de la chica que estaba arrodillada frente a él.

**-arigato****- **dijo con la voz suave consiguiendo desconcertar al hanyou que la miró algo desubicado.

-**¿Doushite?- **preguntó extrañado pero no recibió respuesta, apenas se dio cuenta cuando la chica se lanzó sobre él y junto sus labios con los suyos en un beso torpe pero placentero.

El atontado medio demonio parpadeó rápidamente al darse cuenta en la situación en que se encontraba, nuevamente sentía los tibios y finos labios de la jovencita bailando torpemente sobre los suyos, invitándolo a degustar junto a ella esa danza de caricias tan deseado por ambos.

Kagome hizo más presión sobre su boca mientras que sus brazos rodeaban su masculino cuello tentándolo a corresponder, cosa que tuvo recompensa al sentir los fuertes brazos del chico rodearla por la cintura a la vez que sentía como correspondía torpemente el beso que ella había iniciado.

Los espectadores sonrieron con total plenitud al ver lo que tanto deseaban, por fin estaban seguros que sus dos amigos serían felices completamente. Sango decidió que ya era hora de dejar solos al par de tortolitos así que tomó por el brazo a su curioso esposo que estaba muy interesado viendo el acontecimiento y lo jaló para que entrara a la cabaña.

-**deje de ser tan curioso monje…ya no tenemos nada que ver- **mencionó arrastrando al decepcionado hombre que suspirar con resignación, quería ver hasta donde llegaban esos dos.

La luz de la luna y las luciérnagas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, hacían que el ambiente fuera verdaderamente mágico. Allí estaban, sentados, disfrutando del otro a través de esas caricias que compartían con gusto entre sí.

La falta de aire no se hizo esperar y respirando entre cortadamente se separaron apenas aún con los ojos cerrados tratando de hacer despertar sus neuronas que aún seguían aturdidas por ese bello momento.

Después de unos segundos abrieron los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la intensa y brillante mirada del otro.

-**¿Qué fue eso?-** preguntó atontando tratando de captar lo que sus labios sintieron.

Kagome rió tímida con sus mejillas sonrojadas que la hacían ver angelical en ese momento- **fue un beso tontito- **respondió coqueta con las manos aprisionadas en sus muslos.

-**demo…no se pareció en nada a los anteriores- **expresó para luego saborearse los labios- **deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo-** añadió con una pícara sonrisa incrementando en sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

-**¿Te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste hace unos momento verdad?- **interrogó curiosa esperando escuchar nuevamente esas palabras que tanto anhelaba.

-**¿Qué dije?- **balbuceó mirando con anhelo los carnosos labios de la jovencita, estaba deseoso por volver a sentirla tan cerca de él- **¿Qué fue lo que dije?-** chocando su mirada con la de ella.

**-¿no lo recuerdas? Pero si hasta lo gritaste- **espetó infantil cruzando los brazos y desviando el rostro hacía un lado como una niña pequeña- **no puedo creer que después de hablar tanto no lo recuerdes-**

Él sacudió la cabeza regresando al mundo de los vivos y observando a los lados se levantó del suelo siendo seguido por la resentida mirada de la chica que lo observaba de reojo.

**-Ikimasho- **dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que ella se levantara.

-**¿A dónde?-** preguntó infantil sin moverse de su sitio.

**-¿Querías mi atención? Pues ahora la tienes- **comentó con la voz ronca haciendo que ella lo mirara entre sorprendida y conmocionada.

Sin decir nada, tomó su mano y se dejó guiar por él- _**¿A dónde me va a llevar?- **_se preguntó observándolo cuidadosamente tratando de descubrir el propósito de su novio, el cual caminaba lentamente por el bosque con ella tomada de la mano.

Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a donde había estado anteriormente, a los pies del gran árbol sagrado.

**-Este es tu lugar preferido ¿na?- **habló tranquilamente después de tanto silencio observando fijamente el gran árbol- **en este lugar fue donde nos conocimos- **mencionó desviando su pacífica mirada a la chica que lo observaba algo confundida.

-**es verdad…aquí nos conocimos- **repitió en un susurro virando su atención al enorme árbol que mecía sus ramas con la suave brisa- **Inuyasha yo…- **

**-aishiteru****- **exclamó interrumpiendo a la chica que quedó con los ojos como platos al escucharlo hablar- **se que no lo había dicho antes pero pensé que tal vez no era necesario ya que se notaba a simple vista- **explicó sonrojado mientras que se rascaba la punta de la nariz observando hacía un lado siendo contemplado por la estupefacta muchacha- **ahora entiendo todo…bueno…no todo pero entiendo que para ti que te digas esas cosas son importante- **

Kagome agachó la cabeza completamente roja adornando su rostro con una tímida sonrisa.

-**Kagome…esos tres años que no estuviste fueron eternos para mí…ver a Miroku y a Sango hacer y crecer como familia me hicieron comprender muchas cosas…que yo también quiero una familia y quiero ser feliz como ellos- **

La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta con el avance de aquellas palabras, el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Nunca imaginó escucharlo decir todas esas bellas palabras que muchas veces soñó.

**-Kagome…-** la miró con dulzura y la tomó del mentón suavemente para que lo viera a la cara encontrándose con sus perlas café, los cuales estaban brillosos- **bueno…nosotros los demonios tenemos leyes diferentes a los humanos…demo…me gustaría…-**aclaró la garganta- **me gustaría que nos casáramos por las leyes de los humanos…es decir…un casamiento como el de Sango y Miroku- **

Se quedó sin habla, las palabras luchaban por salir de su garganta pero le era imposible, estaba completamente fuera de lugar. No podía terminar de comprender todo lo que el joven hanyou le acababa de decir y sus neuronas luchaban por terminar de reaccionar.

El medio demonio a cada segundo se desesperaba más, veía impaciente a la estática chica frente él que no hacía nada ni para moverse ni para hablar ¿Y si decía que no? No quería ni pensarlo pero el silencio de la muchacha lo estaba dejando sin opciones y las peores ideas ya se le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

El tiempo parecía que se había detenido, el cantar de los grillos y el sonido de la refrescante brisa eran los mayores protagonistas en la escena.

Mientras que la chica seguía perdida en su mundo de pensamientos, Inuyasha ya estaba al borde de los nervios.

-**Kagome…yo…es momento para que digas algo- **dijo nervioso tratando de llamar su atención.

-**yo…-**_**habla tonta…no te quedes callada…el pobre se esta desesperando- **_**yo…-** sacudió la cabeza y luego esbozó una gran sonrisa- **¡Si quiero casarme contigo Inuyasha!- **gritó emocionada para luego lanzársele encima.

Debido a que estaba tan nervioso, la respuesta de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la vio venir hacía él, las piernas le fallaron y terminaron en el suelo, ella sobre él.

-**¡Itai!- **se quedó llevándose la mano a la cabeza- **baka…avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso- **protestó algo molesto mientras que ella se levantaba apenas para poder verlo a la cara.

**-gomen…es que estoy tan feliz- **confesó animada acercándose para darle un breve beso en los labios- **perdón si te lastimé- **añadió para luego darle otro pequeño beso un poco más largo que el anterior.

­**-por un momento pensé que dirías que no…ya me estaba empezando a asustar- **comentó fingiendo molestia mientras que sus manos se paseaban por la espalda de la chica hasta posicionarlas en su cintura.

Ella rió divertida- **tontito ¿Cómo crees que voy a decir que no a lo que llevo esperando por tanto tiempo?- **preguntó arqueando una ceja haciéndole notar lo obvio a la pregunta- **estaba deseosa por escucharte decir eso- **susurró para luego volver a besarlo levemente.

El medio demonio estaba embelesado por aquellos dulces besos que le daba la jovencita, pero, le parecía insuficiente, quería por fin tenerla para él, quería probar esa blanquecina piel que lo estaba llamando en silencio, así que aprovechando lo distraída que estaba la hizo girar quedando él sobre ella.

Kagome abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al verse acostada sobre el pasto con Inuyasha sobre ella sonriéndole sensualmente.

-**Nos casaremos dos veces- **susurró el chico en su oído haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y lanzara un suspiro al sentir su tibio aliento chocar contra su oreja.

­**-¿Dos veces?- **logró preguntar hundiéndose en ese mar de deseo en que se había convertido su cuerpo en ese momento.

**-hai****…-**contestó mientras que le daba pequeños besos en el cuello de manera suave- **el casamiento por tus leyes…-** de los suaves besos pasó a pequeñas lamidas que hacían a la chica temblar levemente- **y…cuando te conviertas en mi mujer por mis leyes- **le dio un leve mordisco arrancándole un pequeño gritito a la chica que se estremeció entre sus brazos.

-**ese día…seré el hombre más feliz del mundo- **agregó encontrándose con la turbia y deseosa mirada de la chica que apenas acababa abrir los ojos, sumida en esas deliciosas sensaciones que recorrían y estremecían su cuerpo de tal manera que apenas podía respirar.

-**ese día- **repitió ella mientras observaba como el chico se levantaba poniéndose de pie y le tendía la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Correspondió a ese gesto preguntándose por que se había detenido- _**¿Acaso él quería…-**_ observó como Inuyasha se alejaba para luego sentarse en una de las grandes raíces del frondoso árbol.

Se dio cuenta que él no quería presionarla, estaba pensando en ella, a pesar de sus instintos y deseos quería que ella se sintiera segura para llegar a ese momento. Sonrió agradecida mientras que se acercaba a él.

Nuevamente él le ofreció su mano incitándola a sentarse entre sus piernas, cosa que aceptó enseguida acomodándose quedando su espalda pegada al torso del chico y se apoyó totalmente sobre él con una tierna sonrisa de chica enamorada.

**-arigato- **musitó ella respirando profundo y deleitándose del puro aire que abundaba en su alrededor.

-**¿Por qué?- **preguntó él rodeándola con sus brazos cobijándola de forma protectora.

-**por querer esperar por mí- **respondió estrechando sus manos con las de él- **también gracias por darme tu atención- **

**-siempre tuviste mi atención…desde que nos conocimos siempre la tuviste- **mencionó dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza a la vez que apretaba más el abrazo impregnándose en su calor y disfrutando de su agradable fragancia.

El viento y la luz de la luna los acompañaba en esa hermosa noche donde sus sentimientos quedaron más que claros entre ellos. El cuento que una vez comenzó en ese árbol se había transformado en una historia de amor que ambos continuarían haciendo que cada día fuera mejor que el anterior.

Lo que se consigue al pedir un poquito de atención…

_**Fin…**_

_**Konnichiwa!!**_

_**Estoy muy contenta ya que por fin pude publicar un relato sobre la otra serie que ocupa en primer lugar en mi lista de animes favoritos junto a Ranma.**_

_**No había echo una historia sobre esta serie anteriormente ya que estaba esperando saber como culminaría el manga…tenía otros planes pensando que quizás la historia quedaría inconclusa, pero gracias a Dios y a Rumiko que se apiadó de nosotros dándonos el tan esperado final…se me ocurrió este one-shot para complementar…**_

_**Tardé tres días para poder culminar y aunque la opinión la tienen ustedes, debo admitir que me encantó el resultado…estoy satisfecha…muy complacida…**_

**_Términos en Japonés_**

_**demo: **pero_

_**hai: **sí_

_**Ikimasho: **vamos_

_**soo desuka: **tienes razón_

_**Iie: **no_

_**¿ne? ¿na?: **¿verdad? ("ne" es utilizado por las chicas y "na" por los chicos)_

_**kirei desu: **es hermoso_

_**matte: **espera_

_**¿doshita no?: **¿Qué pasa?; ¿Qué sucede?_

_**okaasan: **mamá; madre_

_**otousan: **papá; padre_

_**etto: **pues; err; esto; este (palabra que expresa duda)_

_**gomen nee; gomen nasai: **lo siento; perdón_

_**baka: **tonto; idiota_

_**arigato: **gracias_

_**Aishiteru: **te amo_

_**!Itai!: **¡Auch! (expresión de dolor)_

_**Ahora el reto final…sus tan esperados comentarios…señoras y señores…no se queden sin decir lo que piensan…**_

_**Se les esta permitido…lanzar piedras, puñetazos, tomates, lechugas u otro tipo de vegetales que tengan a la mano…total…creo que no me van a doler mucho ¬¬U**_

_**Críticas, opiniones, recomendaciones, felicitaciones y aplausos…se permite todo con tal de que envíen sus comentarios…**_

_**Muchas gracias por su atención…muchas gracias por enviarme sus review…y a los que no lo hagan…bueno… ¡Anímense! Jejeje**_

_**Para las lectoras que siguen mis otros relatos…nos vemos pronto en los próximos capítulos…**_

_**Besos, Ri-chan**_

_**Matta nee**_


End file.
